


Untitled 6

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 6

"I do _not_ give interviews," Severus said, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"It's just _The Quibbler_. Luna will publish our true story, not like the garbage they print at _the Prophet_." Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean where do the come off suggesting I ought to have a pretty little wife, three kids and a Crup anyway?"

Severus snorted. "Considering your apparent vagina allergy it seems highly unlikely." Harry burst out laughing.

"Is it my fault just thinking about _that_ makes me break out in hives?" Eying Severus, he added. "Maybe you could work on a potion, cure me of it, and then I could gi—" Severus stopped him from finishing the thought by shoving his tongue in Harry's mouth. 

When they broke apart, Severus said, "I shall do no such thing, but perhaps an interview with Miss Lovegood would help clear up any misconceptions there are about our relationship."

"Brilliant." Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth. "She'll be here in an hour." 

He almost dodged the Stinging Hex Severus sent but didn't quite manage.


End file.
